Necklace Remix
by kingbumi
Summary: Katara gets her necklace back from Zuko instead of Aang. Sparks are ignited. I'm back and BETTER than ever!
1. Who can take a sunrise?

Who can take a sunrise:

I decided to take another shot at writing this story since I have the time.

Okay, I know this already happed on the show. But, I have absolutely loved the Zuko/Katara pairing from the moment I started watching… so here is what would have happened if I could have written it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Nickelodeon does. But I _do_ own a pair of leg warmers.

Toying with her necklace he stared at the torch on the cabin wall. The crackling flames bending in the sea breeze was hypnotizing. The gentle rocking of the ship lulled him into a semi-conscious state. _He was with her. She was smiling, which made him glow inside. She loved him. He loved her. _Snapping up from his daydream he thought, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

This was not the first time thoughts of that nature had crossed his mind. He thought of the water tribe girl often. There was just something about her that he couldn't put her finger on. He turned onto his side, feeling restless, his mind cluttered with too many thoughts and emotions waiting to be sorted out.

They docked at an island. "I'm going for a walk," he mumbled to his uncle before setting off. "Whatever suits you, nephew." His uncle replied before returning to his sungi horn. The general wore a small smile as he watched his nephew retreat. "He's so young, yet bears more burdens then a man twice his age."

Making his way through the forest he shook his head muttering," It can't be. That's preposterous." He had barely met her. The only time they had spent together was flecked with hatred and repulsion. Yet he felt the need to confide in her all the things that weighed his spirit down, the things that tormented his soul every night. He needed some one to love.

Ever since his mother had left him his life had been drained of nearly every drop, making it unbearable. His uncle was ever so protective of him and was more of the father he deserved, but the feelings he had pent up for this particular young woman were different from anything he had felt for his mother or uncle, which addled his heart ever more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leaves crackled behind her. She whipped her head around to find a familiarly pale face emerge from behind the bushes. She froze. A scream struggled to escape. But, she couldn't... for her voice crumbled instantly. To her surprise he made so move to fight, just calmly walked over and fastened her necklace back on her neck. Goosebumps attacked her arms, as the tips of his fingers gently grazed her collarbone. He looked straight into her eyes and, she felt, straight into her. There was something written on his face that she couldn't read, something in his eyes she had never seen in their many encounters. The moment she realized the reason behind the way he was looking at her, her stomach clenched, she could see what was coming. With just a hint of hesitation he kissed her.

_As he was leaning in, his breathing turned ragged and his mouth dried up. His heart stopped beating. His hands started sweating profusely. It was too late to turn back now. He was so close he could practically taste her. "Gosh, she's pretty." was the last thing he thought before he took the plunge._

As they stood there, entwined together, time seemed to slow down. The forest seemed to be revolving around them. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest, or maybe it was his heart beating rapidly against her chest, or maybe it was both of their hearts bouncing off of each other. He held her closer. Finally, she broke away, gasped, and stumbled back a few feet.

"I love you," he whispered, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. As he retreated back into the darkness, she was left to cope with her swirling emotions.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That whole heart thing was stolen from Pendragon: The Merchant of Death. By: DJ MacHale. Yay, Bobby!

I only edited a few things here, but it helps.


	2. But I cannot fool my heart

But I cannot fool my heart:

Blinking deliberately to clear her vision as the retreating prince dissapeared into the darkness, Katara sank to the grassy floor of the forest and wrapped her arms around both of her legs. Eventually, when her shaky breathing returned to even breaths she allowed her mind to ponder the intimacy that had enveloped her just a few moments before.

_I'm gonna beat the shit out of him! What the hell was he thinking? The bastard..._

He's one helluva kisser though.

_I mean who does he think he is? Just because he gives me back something, that he stole from me mind you, that he can go all googly and kiss me? _

Man, he is a fantastic kisser.

With that parting thought, she collected her frayed ego and stalked back to camp.

_zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutar_

"She's gonna beat the shit out of me! What the hell was I thinking?" Punching a tree with zest uncalled for, he let out a pained moan, sank to the ground and leaned his head against the trunk. He ran his fingers through his hair multiple times, trying to pull himself together.

"Idiot, get a grip! Damn hormones! What _was_ that! Ugh!"

Leaving a path of charred leaves behind him, he made his way back to the ship.

_zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuta_

Hurling herself into her tent she allowed herself to simmer.

"Katara! Finally! I'm hungry, I want something to eat. Did you bring food?"  
"Is that all you can think about! Food! You and food! If you want food get some yourself!"

Narrowly dodging a flying basket, Sokka shot Aang a look of extreme confusion.

Sokka- "What's up with her?"  
Aang- "I dunno. You should know you're her brother."  
Sokka- "Well, I don't. Besides she's a girl."  
Aang- "How do you expect me to understand her better? I'm just as man as you. Are you implying I'm a pansy?"  
Sokka- "Wha? No!"  
Katara- "Would you kindly continue your conversation somewhere else?"

_Zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuta_

Zuko had locked himself in his room for the past three hours. Since this was not unusual behavior no one suspected anything.

Iroh knocked lightly on the door.

"Prince Zuko, we just found a leak in the ship, it will take about a week to fix it."  
"Fine, do what you must."

"Is there something you want to talk about nephew?"

"No Uncle, I'm fine"

"Suit yourself. But, if you ever do feel the need to talk, you know where to find me."

_zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuta_

"Katara, Appa is sick. I don't think we'll be going anywhere until he gets better."  
"Whatever."

_zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuta_

The next day...

"So do you come here often?" he asked a slight smirk playing on his face. Snapping up from her pensive world, she was met by his golden-brown eyes.

Before he could take another breath, he was met by a barrage of blows. "who. the. hell. do. you. think. you. are. you. bloody. little. perv."

Coming to terms that he was being attacked, he rolled out from under her in a flash.

"That kiss was just as much yours as it was mine!" he quickly pointed out, grinning triumphantly.

At that he received a sharp punch in the stomach. "Well you deserved that, Fire punk."

"Fine. But, you know it's true." with a slight scowl he left her alone with herself once again. Slightly deflated by her triumph she returned to her worn patch of grass, never regaining the serenity she had before.

_zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuta_

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead. -Bring Me To Life

_zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuta_

Panting heavily she ran through the forest searching for the slightest glint of red. Turning around he saw her running towards him. In a split second her mouth was on his. With a slight moan he held her close, ran his hand behind her neck.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay."

_zutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuatarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazutarazuta_

You're obsessing over a guy? C'est impossible! You must be human! – A quote by one of my friends about my emotional stability


	3. Some day my prince will come

Some day my prince will come:

If you looked up the word "ecstatic", you would find a little picture of Katara bouncing up and down, skipping back to camp, as she was now, and performing a little Happy Happy Dance around the fire before proceeding into her tent.

Sokka- "What's up with her?"  
Aang- "..."  
Sokka- "Right... I'll just stop talking now."

* * *

A bemused crew gathered in the kitchen, where the cook was setting out drinks and a giant bowl of behl. "It's music night Prince Zuko," said Iroh smiling as he tuned his pipa "you could stay if you want..." 

"All right, I will." beaming at his uncle as he took a seat to the surprise and amusement of the crew.

* * *

A few fours later in their usual spot... 

"Why hello there my pretty, what might you be doing up so late?" mischief danced in his eyes.  
"Well I might be waiting for a big strong fire prince to pay me a visit."  
"Oh, well then perhaps I should go find him then?" She eyed him skeptically, then suddenly her mood changed. She looked up at the starry sky then briefly closed her eyes.  
"I've always wanted to wanted to know something."  
"Ask away." he said uncomfortable about the change in atmosphere.  
"Why are you chasing the Avatar? You are prince after all. Shouldn't you be sending other people out to do this?"  
His face fell. He should have seen this coming.  
"I'm in exile." He proceeded to tell the story of how he got his scar. When he raised his face, he saw tears trickling down her chin.  
"Hey, it's okay. It's no biggie." She hiccuped in response to his ackward placation. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and placed a kiss on her forehead, wincing as she gently traced his scar with her finger.  
"I guess you want me to shut up and just kiss you?" She nodded. With a weak smile, he pulled her close and kissed her full on the mouth. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Pulling away he kissed her neck and forehead, savoring every moment .  
"I need to go. They would have noticed I'm missing by now." She said, her voice dripping with regret.  
"Don't leave me. Please..."  
"I'll be back tomorrow, same place, same time."  
"Then, so will I."

* * *

Peeking into her tent Aang's heart ached to see her looking so insecure. 

"Katara...? You okay?"  
"Yeah Aang."  
"Can I come in then?"  
"I suppose"  
The blanket rustled as he scootched up next to her and rested his head on her lap. She stroked his head as one would stroke a cat's.  
"Being the Avatar sucks."  
"You handle it pretty well though, Aang."  
They had these pity sessions often. He held them more for her benefit then his.  
"Still, it's too much pressure for one person and I'm just a kid."  
"Well, you're one hell of a bender for 'just a kid'"  
He smiled as he felt her body relax and her voice grow calmer. His job here was complete. Her emotional baggage was tremendous anyway, and she was always so stressed because of him. Her idiot brother didn't help much. Keeping the Avatar safe had almost the same pressure as being the Avatar, but with only half the glory and twice the danger.  
"Thanks Katara."  
"Anytime, Aang."  
"Get some sleep."  
"I can only try."  
The blanket rustled again as he made his way out of the tent. He knew she would never love him as anything but a little brother and that was perfectly okay, but that didn't stop him from feeling the way he felt about her.

* * *

We find our prince again in the usual predicament of him having barracaded himself in his room for extended anounts of time. He was gaining more insight on the emotions swarming around in his chest. He wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg for her to take him into her heart and by doing so empty all the miseries bursting to escape his. He wanted to hold her close even after the world came to a bloody end. As his thoughts matured he began to hate the war more and more. The war that his father had nursed from a flicker into a raging forest fire, enveloping his entire being. Because of that war he could never have her, and once she came to her senses she would never want him. That war had torn her life apart and was now ripping his apart into tiny pieces, shred by shred.

* * *

"I couldn't sleep."  
"Neither could I."  
"What's on your mind?" 


	4. Taking Over

A/N: I'm gald you guys like the changes. I would just like to remind all new and returning fans to make sure they read the revised version. I've improved a lot from my first draft. Thanks for being so supportive! Enjoy!

* * *

Taking Over:

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, his voice cracking at the major understatement.  
"I suppose because you are good to me..."  
"Even though we contrast in every way shape and form...", this was the hard part. "Even with the war?"  
"Zuko..." Katara's voice softened at the fragile expression on the prince's face. "You are a different person than your father, don't blame yourself for the turn this war is taking."  
"Well if it wasn't for you I'd probably have every intention of launching attacks on every other nation and village..."  
"But, you've changed now. For good."  
"Yes, of course."  
"Then that's all that matters." she whispered before wrapping her arms around him and gently kissing his face.

* * *

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me 

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over. - Taking over me

* * *

"Katara."  
"mmm...?"  
"Katara?"  
"Yes." she said as he pulled his lips off hers.  
"It's almost dawn. We should go... "  
"Okay, get some sleep."  
"I can only try."

* * *

As she headed back to camp she mulled over the words that he had spoken to her moments ago.  
"We contrast in every shape and form... the war..."  
It was only then, almost ironically, it finally dawned on her, how she had let herself get swept off of her feet by someone society, cross that, the entire world, forbade her to be with. He was a fire nation prince. The fire nation had killed her mother. The fire nation had taken her father away from her. In a way, the fire nation was what was keeping her from returning to her home. Aang was her responsibility, and now that she thought of it, from the second she and Sokka had stumbled on that iceburg they were in it for the long haul. She had been dragged into this war because of the fire nation. Everyone had been dragged into this stupid war because of the fire nation and their stupid quest for power. It finally dawned on her that she couldn't let herself do this. She was in the most literal sense dancing with the devil. Regardless of however cute, charming, and compassionate the devil might be, he was still the devil. This had to end.

* * *

"Katara, I need to talk to you."  
Those were the first words she heard as her eyes peeled open to reveal the avatar looking... rather nauseous.  
"Aang, what's wrong?" she said pulling herself so quickly that the blood in her head swooshed around making her quite nauseous herself.  
"Forget it..."  
"No Aa..."  
"I like you Karata. I like you a lot."  
"Aang..."  
"You know what just forget I said that."  
"Aang!"  
"What?"  
"I've known for a while. It's pretty obvious."  
"So do you...?"  
"No Aang... I'm afraid I don't."  
"We're still friends right?"  
"Of course. You'll be okay?"  
"I suppose I'll live..." he said through a sincere smile that threatened to warp at any moment. "Katara, just one more question."  
"Do you like anyone else?"  
"At the moment, even I'm struggling with that question."

* * *

She liked him for who he was. She hadn't lost her mind, though he might be losing his at the moment as he was jumping up and down on his bed whooping heartily.  
"Nice to see you awake nephew."  
He blushed furiously as two tiny clouds of smoke puffed out of his ears.  
"Morning, Uncle."  
"The men are finding many more things that are in need of repair and would like to know if it would be alright if they could take a while longer to fix everything, for your safety and the crews'"  
"Actually, Uncle I was thinking... those men have been working pretty hard lately. How about you give them a day off."  
Covering a more knowledgeable expression with one of pure surprise Iroh continued,  
"I could not agree more. I'll go tell them."

* * *

Katara was in her woodland sanctuary. She was furiously debating over exactly what she felt for Zuko. He really was a good person, just born to the wrong side of the world, and she really did love him. But, he should know that this was too difficult for her. She felt like a traitor to her race every time their bodies touched. Her mind was made up.

* * *

A/N: Please review on this one and from now on, especially. They are my totally new chapters written from scratch. 


	5. Stranger then you dreamt it

Stranger than you dreamt it:

Her chest tightned as she peered through the branches. There was his ship.  
"This is the part where I'm supposd to hesitate. Why break tradition?" Therefore she greatfully hesitated for a good minute and a half before running head first into the clearing.

* * *

I'm going under  
Drowing in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

* * *

Heart pounding relentlessly against her ribs she stealthfully manuvered her way to his window. This wasn't too hard to do seeing as how she had been on the ship a couple times before. Feeling that she was taking part in one of those mundane romance stories she threw a couple bits of gravel at the window, it opened slowly after a few moments to show his perplexed and rather uneasy face.  
Mirroring his expression she pleaded, "Zuko, I need to ask you something."  
Indefenetly getting the wrong idea, our fire prince tried to hide his face from lighting up. "Here let me help you in."  
With one of his strong arms he easily pulled her small frame through the window.  
"What do you want to ask me?"

* * *

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

* * *

Before she could utter a word the door was opened with a crash, revealing two heavily armed guards.  
"Bastard, you had this planned didn't you! You were going to use me as bait from the beginning! I can't believe I... I actually..."  
Before they could advance any further she quickly incapacitated both guards, leaving them temporarily crippled.  
"Katara," he wailed "I never... I had no idea..."  
"No, don't bother. I don't need your excuses. You sniveling little firebender."  
"Katara, you okay? Seems like you took them out by yourself." Aang floating atop an 'air sphere' had dependably rushed to the rescue, sensing that she was in danger.  
"I'm fine Aang." she whispered before kissing him full on the mouth, leaving the poor boy a mixture of happiness and disorientation.

* * *

Never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled. 

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie.

I know the truth now.  
I know who you are.  
And I don't love you anymore.

It never was and never will be.  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool.

* * *

"Damn it!" he punched the wall with such force it splintered and cracked. Picking a piece of wood out of his fist, he sank down to the floor and cried. He had lost her. Like everyone else he had ever loved, he had lost her. Slowly, the tears glistening on his face simmered and vaporized as his innate fury towards his father returned. Touching his scar faintly he recollected that vivid memory.  
_My body felt numb despite the flaming torches as I knelt on the arena floor, begging for mercy.  
"I will not fight you, father." I repeated again and again.  
__The next few seconds were a blur. He took his stance and... my eyes burned from the light as my face met searing pain. _

* * *

Stranger than you dreamt it.  
Can you even dare to look,  
or bear to think of me.  
This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
Secretly . . .  
Secretly . . .  
Turn to love and you'll learn to see,  
to find the man behind the monster.  
This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast,  
but secretly dreams of beauty.  
Secretly . . .  
Secretly . . .

* * *

He had gotten his hopes up for no reason. This was all he was meant to be. An outcast. Alone in the wilderness.

* * *

A/N: Songs are from phantom of the opera and evanescence. hope you liked it. please review more. i only post after i'm happy with the reviews. i'm not posting if noone's reading. 


	6. Don't get me wrong

Don't get me wrong:

A/N: Okay, I finally got some time to post after what... seven months. so here's the next chapter. I think it'll finish off the story. I hope you guys like it. I know it moved kind of quick, but this was my first story ever fanfic or otherwise. it was a great starting point. thanks for all those who reviewed. if i ever post again i'll be looking forward to your comments. you've made me a better writer.

"Katara."  
"Yeah Aang." She felt a little woozy. This was coming too fast.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I'm not quite sure."  
"That wasn't fair to either of us. You made it quite clear that you had limited feelings for me and now you do this? One of the two has to be a lie."  
"This is true. What I said last night... I meant it." She sad sighing. It wasn't fair for her to toy with him like this.  
He looked at her, hurt seeping through his face.  
"You shouldn't lie to me, with words or actions. I may be a kid, but I have feelings too. You're manipulationg our friendship into something uncalled for. Make up your mind. Do you like me as mor than a friend or not?"  
Thay hit her hard. All that he said was true. She was horrible for using him like this.  
"I feel for you only as a friend Aang. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
"Well at least now it's in the open."

* * *

She was in her sanctuary, thinking. Thinking about what a horrible person she was for manipulating Aang and for never giving Zuko a chance to explain.  
"Katara." A soft voice called from behind her.  
"What do you want."  
"That wasn't how it was supposed to be."  
"I know." she sighed.  
"It truly was a misunderstanding. I don't know who tipped them off."  
She woke up starteled. A familiar crunching of leaves came from behind her.  
"Zuko? Is that you?"  
She turned aroung and saw an arrow whizzing towards her. 


End file.
